The One Who Breaks Hearts
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Ross is getting calls from Emily and doesn't know what to do. He goes to Rachel and asks for help in the matter. What can Rachel do to help Ross not make the same mistake again?


These Broken Hearts

Ross came in with a sad expression on his face. "Hi." He said.

Rachel was the only one in the apartment since everyone had jobs.

"Ross. What are you doing from work?" She asked.

"What are you doing?"

"It's my day off. I asked off this day specifically." She said.

"Oh." He said and sat down on the couch. Rachel scoffed rolling her eyes and put down her magazine. "What's up Ross?" She asked really not caring.

"It's Emily. She's come down to New York." He said.

Rachel gasped with shock. Emily actually came back? "How dare she...What's she doing here?" She asked.

"She's thinking of moving here. Her other marriage didn't work out. She even asked me if I would meet her for...coffee." He said.

Rachel bit her lip. What could she say? What would she say?

Emily wasn't the best of people. And on top of that, Rachel crashed their wedding and confused Ross. She hated her.

"Oh. Well. Ross I have nothing." She was being honest.

"Nothing's up. It's all down hill." He said.

"Jezz." Rachel rolled her eyes and got up. Grabbing a bottle of red wine and two glasses, she poured some for her and Ross. It was going to be a long afternoon.

"We shouldn't be drinking this. It's morning." Ross said.

Rachel pointed at the clock.

"Oh." Ross then drank all the wine in his glass.

"Slow down Ross or you'll be drunk before I finish a sip." Rachel said.

"Sorry."

"Ross. Let me ask you something. Do you really want to give Emily a shot?" Rachel asked.

Ross shrugged. "I don't know."

"Ross." Rachel insisted.

Ross sighed. "I do. But I remember those words you told me back when she WAS getting remarried. But I just...I don't know. A part of me wants to see her again."

"Closure?" Rachel guessed.

"Yea. Maybe that's what I need. Not talking to her over the phone. Not hearing from other members of the family. Just in real life, face to face meeting. I don't want to get back with her so... I mean you had closure with Berry didn't you?" Ross asked.

Rachel thought about it. Did she? Well, she did give him back his ring. But that...wasn't closure.

Talking to Mindy about marrying him...that wasn't it either.

Even hearing of the divorce.

"Alright Ross. You make a good point. But I was the one who ran out on Berry. I know what Emily did when you said...my name." Rachel scoffed at the memory.

"But I'm not wanting to see Berry. I'm good on whatever it was we had. We are good. We have different lives and they don't co-exist with each others. Your's and Emily's is going to. Depending where she moves to in New York." Rachel explained to Ross.

Ross sighed. Sipping more wine he didn't have anything more to say.

"Look. Ross if she's really wanting to meet for coffee that might be fine. But make it clear about what this thing really is and make sure it's in the day. Morning or afternoon." Rachel said clearly.

Ross nodded. "Thanks Rach." He smiled.

Rachel finished her glass then went back to her reading.

Once Ross finished his second glass he left to take a walk.

Rachel watched him leave before getting a call.

"Hello? Berry?"

Rachel heard the excuses of a lifetime from him about how he was heart broken. Well, she could tel. Ross broke her heart and Emily's.

But Carol broke him first.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm sorry Berry. I didn't mean to. But I just wasn't ready. And besides, you would have cheated on me and broke my heart if I did stay and merry you." She told him.

"I'm glad I ran first before I got hurt." And hung up. She was done with her ex. She only hoped Ross was going to do the same with Emily.

Ross did call Emily and had planned a meeting.

It was a fine meeting for coffee. He followed Rachel's instructions and it went smoothly.

He then went back to tell Rachel.

"Ross?"

"It worked." He said giddy like.

"What worked?" She asked closing the door as he came in.

"Emily and I are good. She's living out in the country. She's trying to get away from her parents. She thinks they are the real issue with her relationship. Or at least this one. What ours was...my fault. And I explained everything to her. She wished if we hadn't rushed, things would have worked out better. I told her maybe. Because I think I would have married her if I wasn't being rushed." Ross said.

Rachel smiled. "I'm glad Ross. So, what are you going to do about it now?" She asked.

Ross went and opened a beer can. "I'm going to drink." He said landing on the couch.

"What?"

"Emily and I aren't seeing each other ever again. We've erased our numbers. We are now strangers again." He said.

"Ross!"

"It's fine Rachel. Besides, I don't think she wants me around her kid." Ross says.

Rachel's mouth drops. "Kid?!"

"Not mine." Ross said quickly.

"Obviously." Rachel scoffed.

"Hey." Ross shouted.

"So, you two are now, nothing. That was it?" Rachel asked.

Ross nodded. "That was it. She and her kid are living out of city."

"Alright. Then this whole thing is over." Rachel sat next to him.

"Thank you for listening to me yesterday. And giving me advise." Ross said.

"We may not be dating Ross, but we are still friends." Rachel said with a smile.

"We have broken hearts. And we've broken other's hearts. But something that I always regret, was breaking yours." He told her.

Rachel felt uncomfortable. But agreed. "Yeah. But I'm not starting this up again." She told him.

"I know. I just thought you should know." He said.

The End


End file.
